


This Mission Must Be Something More

by Pride_99



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_99/pseuds/Pride_99
Summary: Reid is asexual, or at least he thought so. The first day Reid joined the BAU, before he got a chance to meet his colleagues, he was sent to Texas with Hotch for an undercover mission to catch a serial killer who hunted homosexual lovers. During the mission he began to doubt his sexuality, and his relationship with Hotch changed, or at least he thought so. Hence, Reid and every one of his new colleague's first meetings were all rather dramatic.





	1. Meet Rossi

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Reid joined the team after Rossi. And Hotch's wife was killed by Foyet. Tags will be added and the rating of the later chapters will be mature.  
> All mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy!

It was the first day Dr. Spencer Reid joined the BAU. He just got Texas, still carried a bag, listening carefully to his new superior delivering the profile.  
"We are looking for a white homosexual male in his late twenties or early thirties."  
"He might has been abandoned by his lover, consider so far his three victims were all white homosexual men, tall and strong, which were all faithful according to their families."  
"But after digging deeper into their social lives, we found they were having affairs."  
"Right now my team are talking to local bars' managers and finding more witnesses."  
"And we plan to send two undercover agents who fit his victims type. Thank you. Now Dr. Reid, come with me."  
Dr. Spencer Reid followed Mr. Hotchner to his office. Mr. Hotchner stretched out a hand and said briefly, "Welcome to the team. I need you on this undercover mission."  
Reid looked at that hand and answered awkwardly, "Thank you sir, I, I don't really, shake hands." Seeing Mr. Hotchner took his hand back, Reid continued, "I'll do my best, Mr. Hotchner. Who's my partner?"  
"I am. And please just call me Hotch." Hotch offered a slight smile.  
"Oh, Hotch." Reid smiled shyly.  
"Okay. I know it's a challenge since you just got here. This unsub killed practically every six days. We've talked to each victim's family and the answer is the same: they were on vacation with their lovers here."  
"I understand." Reid answered. "We pretend to be a couple."  
"That's not enough. We had our rules. You're Andrew, a college student, and I'm Ian, a lawyer who are 20 years older than you. We need to go to bars and night clubs frequently, and I'm going to flirt with men and women, until you catch me and step in, then we're going to quarrel loudly and I I'll coax you, and the next day we're going to do it again."  
Looking into Hotch's dark chocolate eyes, Reid said slowly, "Inspire his resonance, huh?"  
"Yes."  
"I won't let you down, Mr.- Hotch." Reid winked and smiled again. "Do I really look like a college boy?"  
Hotch began to pack and didn't look up. "Yes, you do."

"One room with one bed, gentlemen?" The hotel attendant asked.  
"That's correct." Hotch answered, cuddling Reid's waist.  
"Enjoy your night, Ian."  
"Thank you."  
They entered the elevator, instantly Hotch's hands dropped.  
"One bed? Do we really need to do this?" Reid said with an awkward smile.  
Hotch looked at him briefly. "No, Reid, we won't do anything we're uncomfortable with as long as we're not in public. Just need to be beware of him stealing the check in record."  
"Okay."  
They lay in the same bed but didn't have any physical contact, even slept back-to-back. To Reid, the silence was embarrassing. He never thought the meeting of him and his boss would be like this. Not to mention Hotch seemed cold to others. He wished his partner could be another colleague.  
"Tomorrow morning we're going to that jazz bar." Hotch said without turning over.  
"Yes, sir." He said sluggishly.  
"No 'sir'. Hotch or Ian."  
"Alright, Ian."  
"Remember to order two glasses of wine, and come to me when you see whoever I pick is getting seriously interested."  
"Okay."  
"Good night."  
"Night."

They cooperated very well the next morning. Reid did exactly Hotch asked, and that beautiful blond lady walked away in disgust. But soon, Reid found Hotch didn't think so.  
"You're supposed to be angrier." Hotch closed the door and sat into the bed.  
"I was being extremely mad."  
"No you were not. Try to feel like you're jealous of her."  
"I've tried, Hotch, I… I'll do better."  
Hotch looked at him silently.  
"Look don't be disappointed, I'll do better. They always say I'm asexual, I guess it's harder for me to understand these feelings."  
Hotch chuckled. "Who said that?"  
"My friends." Reid answered quickly.  
"Do you agree?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay that's… Then I have to say you were doing fine actually." Hotch kept looking at him, but he just stared at the floor. "But you do need to do a little better. If we want people to believe, we need to do more than saying. This evening, asexual genius, be prepared, we will kiss."  
"We will… kiss?" Reid stammered. "I haven't…"  
Hotch's eyes widened. "Really? I'll make your first kiss worthy."  
Reid blushed slightly, glaring at him. But Hotch just shook his head and laughed.  
"It was a joke, wasn't it?"  
"Yes it was."  
"But we're still going to kiss, aren't we?"  
"Yes, we are." Hotch smiled softly.

That night at the club, Reid ordered wine and stared at his watch. Ten minutes. Okay. He took a deep breath, walking towards Hotch. He had thought all the possibilities and made a conclusion. Hotch did warn him about the kiss, but why bothered to warn if he was the one taking action? So maybe this superior would wait for him to make the first move. Taking another deep breath, Reid suddenly froze.  
An old man, even older than Hotch, was standing in front of him. Reid was expecting someone young and beautiful or handsome, at least at his age. But this…  
He moved closer, god, this man's voice was way too husky. What were they talking about anyway?  
"Honey- Ian? What are you doing!" He rushed to them and glared at Hotch. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw that old man smirked.  
"I'm sorry this is-"  
"Shut the hell up Ian, I trusted you so many times but you just keep breaking my heart."  
Reid's voice was full of anger, but actually he was afraid inside, wondering when that kiss would happen. He didn't give Hotch time to reply. "I dedicated my youth to you! I was the one truly loves you, why can't you just understand?"  
"Chill out, I'm not flirting with him." Hotch caught Reid's hand and Reid shivered.  
"You're not? You're not interested in this old man?"  
"No! I'm not- Just let me finish-"  
"Say you love me and only love me!"  
"I…"  
Hotch was hesitant? That must be the time. Reid cupped his face and kissed him on the lips. He didn't know what to do next, so he just parted his lips and bit Hotch's bottom lip, sucked him hard.  
In his mind, there were many voices yelling did I do this right. But he looked nothing but jealous, jealous of that old man beside them.  
Hotch was shocked, Reid's soft mouth was obstinate, warm against his lips. If they didn't stop right now, he would surely taste that tongue.  
Hotch pulled away, grasped Reid's wrist tight.  
"Reid, meet David Rossi."  
That old man was laughing so hard, and Reid felt like he was frozen. Then his face turned deep red, couldn't look into Rossi's eyes. He didn't look up, so he missed the cute pink color on Hotch's face.  
"Nice to meet you, Doctor. And welcome to the team. I've heard so much about you." Rossi said when he finally stopped laughing.  
"God, thanks, nice to meet you too Rossi. I love all of your books… I- I'm so sorry about, what happened just now." Reid said with a weak smile.  
"It's fine. Really."  
Hotch said quietly, "Rossi was coming to tell me more information."  
"Yes. We got a 911 call and a girl said she was pretty sure our unsub was her ex boyfriend."  
Rossi looked between Hotch and Reid. "She said this guy would watch her, peep her, with cameras. You two need to be extremely careful, if he had an eye on you, he might had placed hidden cameras in your room already."  
Both men were silent. Then Reid said slowly, "Which means he would watch us all the time."  
"Yes." Hotch nodded. "And knew what we've been doing."  
"But we didn't do any- Oh."  
"No, we didn't. And that's the problem. Normal lovers would."  
"They would…" Reid looked at his two colleagues in disbelief.  
"They would make love."


	2. Meet JJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid felt something he'd never dreamed about. And he inadvertently told his feelings to a girl, who turned out to be a new colleague.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not so good at writing cases plot, so it wasn't too much, sorry.

Hotch cuddled Reid's waist and walked out of the bar. Reid faked a sweet smile, asking in a whisper. "How could the ex boyfriend be our unsub? He wasn't gay."  
"He could be struggling with his sexual orientation, like you." Hotch whispered back.  
"What? I'm pretty sure. 26 years in my life I haven't been sexually attracted to anyone."  
"Ever felt the urge?"  
"That's a personal question."  
"That would be a yes."  
"Yes! But almost never." Reid took Hotch's hand and clenched it. "We can't just… do it, because of a possibility that he will watch."  
"We can pretend." Hotch rubbed Reid's hair. "First we need to ask if anyone had come to our room."

Reid came to the hotel reception alone.  
"Excuse me, I lost my watch." He asked the receptionist. "I left it in my room. Could you please show me the monitoring video?"  
That man looked at him strangely. "Sorry sir, but our cleaners would never took your personal things."  
"I just want to check. My boyfriend will be furious if I lost that. Please it won't take long."  
Hearing this, that man looked at Reid carefully. "I saw you and your boyfriend checked in yesterday. Does he have a bad temper?"  
"Yes, he'll punish me. The monitoring video, please?"  
"Does he abuse you often?"  
Reid stared at him suspiciously. "I don't wanna talk about this. Please just let me see it."  
"I'm sorry sir, the monitoring equipment is being maintained. I'm afraid it will take a few days." That man said. "But I could go to your room with you and help you check."  
"That's… very kind of you." Reid blinked, didn't see this coming. "But my boyfriend is in the room now."  
He thought that man would suggest changing to another time, but he insisted. "You can take him out for a walk, and I will help you find your watch. I once had a boyfriend exactly like yours. I loved him and he just used me. I wanna help you."  
The steadiness in his eyes surprised Reid. He politely refused and headed upstairs quickly. Hotch opened the door and held him to the bed.  
"Larry. The receptionist. I saw his business card. I think he's our unsub." He whispered.  
"Did you get the video?"  
"He won't show me. Come here-" Reid wrapped his arms around Hotch's neck, lips on his ear. Hotch understand instantly, pulling him closer.  
When he finished and was about to pull away, Hotch held him tight and kissed his ear gently. "Thanks, babe."  
Reid shivered, wouldn't look at him.  
Immediately, Hotch got a text from Garcia. He put his arms around Reid and whispered. "Larry Cooper has a criminal record. I need you to talk to him more." Reid nodded.  
At night he had got more information. Lay in bed with Hotch, holding his breath and whispering like a lover, he told Hotch that Larry had a female roommate, who could be Larry's partner.  
Hotch suddenly turned over and pressed his body on Reid. His fingertips crossed Reid's clavicle, then to his lips, then pressed in. Reid's eyes were wide open, but instantly he opened his lips and licked Hotch's fingers. He made a low groan in his throat, hands groped along Hotch's chest.  
"You're doing great, Andy." Hotch leant in.  
"I… I'm nervous." Reid groaned sincerely.  
"Touch me."  
Hotch had such low and hoarse voice that could drive anyone crazy. Those were all new to Reid, so he tentatively unfastened Hotch's shirt buttons, put his hand into his clothes. Hands down to Hotch's groin and gently touched, surprisingly making him moan out.  
"Babe, more."  
Reid gave him an unsure look.  
"What? Want me to touch you?" Hotch asked seductively.  
"I don't know…" Reid covered his face.  
"S'okay, close your eyes and feel."  
He blinked, then eyes turned up and gasped. Hotch had a warm hand on his cock and he was in heaven…  
"Ah…"  
"Feeling good?"  
"Uh… This is… I…"  
"Want more?"  
"Yes." Reid gasped and tried to keep his breath normal. Hotch squeezed him between his fingers, kissed on his lips.  
"Ahhh, what're you doing? Oh!" Hotch kissed him down, left wet marks on his bare chest. Reid arched his back, felt something hot and wet on his cock.  
"God! I… I don't…"  
"You're hard, so pretty." Hotch smirked, "So much for the asexuality."  
"Stop teasing me…" Reid flushed, grabbing a pillow to cover his face. "How did you do this? I… god I… want more…"  
"Maybe you just love me." Hotch smiled innocently, left a kiss on the head and licked a long strip on his erection.  
"I do, love you, ah. Oh…" His breathing was a mess. "Don't stop…"  
His sense told him to call Ian's name, but somehow he didn't. The man licking and sucking him between his legs were Hotch, doing something he'd never even thought about. But he knew Hotch only did this because they were on a mission.  
"What's on your mind, 187?"  
Reid shivered under the touch. "How did you know?"  
"I've been investigating. I watched you all the time." Hotch licked the corner of his mouth, seemed to have tasted something delicious. He kneaded Reid's balls with his hands, pinning his chest to stop him from moving.  
"Mmmmm…" Reid cried out. How on earth did he make that sound? "More, more, please."  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Distending…pain, Do something…"  
Hotch sucked harder, letting Reid's erection touch the bottom of his throat every time. Reid moaned loudly, grabbing the sheet tight and coming hard in Hotch's mouth.  
Reid breathed wildly, stroked Hotch's short hair. "Come here, please…"  
Hotch straightened up and kissed Reid, who lay breathlessly in the bed, throwing himself into that strong arms.  
Hotch smiled softly. "So cute you thought you were asexual."  
"Shut up… shut up." Reid buried his face in Hotch's chest. "I didn't know, I didn't think someone would do this for me."  
He regretted immediately. Hotch didn't do this for HIM.  
Hotch just held him still. "Sleep. Try not to move or touch me." Gentle whisper.  
Reid didn't realize Hotch's arousal until then. He suddenly felt a little scared.  
"Let me, um, help you."  
"Just help me by keeping still." Hotch chuckled. "It's not serious. Sleep." That was the Hotchner tone.

Next morning he woke up, Hotch wasn't in the room. But he got a text from Hotch, just an address. Reid quickly dressed and headed there. It was a restaurant, he saw Larry and a blond girl sitting together the minute he walked in. The instinct told him that girl was Larry's partner.  
Reid sat down at a table in the corner, seeing Larry soon got up and left. He walked to the girl's table, she looked at him curiously.  
"May I sit here?"  
"Okay. What can I do for you?" She had big blue eyes.  
"I'm Larry's friend. I saw him chatting with you and didn't disturb. I guess you're his roommate?" Reid offered a warm smile. The girl blinked a few times, then nodded. "Why hadn't he mentioned you ever?"  
"I'm Andrew. Actually I just met Larry yesterday. But we have too much in common, and I… told him about my boyfriend."  
That girl tittered. "Okay. Call me JJ."  
"JJ, well, great name." Reid smiled awkwardly.  
"So your boyfriend, is he cute like you?" She laughed.  
"What? No! I'm not… He, he's handsome like hell. He doesn't smile often, but he smilies at me, and he has dimples…" God, what was he talking about.  
JJ burst into laughter, then quickly stopped. "Sorry. Such a serious person is lucky to have you."  
Reid blushed. "Thanks. But I think I'm lucky. Last night… no, sorry I shouldn't talk about it."  
"It's fine! I'm curious." Her eyes blazed.  
"JJ… Promise you will tell me more about Larry if I tell you that."  
"Promise." JJ smiled expectingly.  
"He… I love his tongue, never felt like that… My heart beat faster just when he gets close. He's so handsome and energetic… I've never cared a person's appearance before I met him."  
JJ opened her mouth in amazement.  
"Your turn. God, this is so embarrassing." Reid rubbed his hair.  
"It's okay." She smiled warmly, turned her eyes on Reid. "Rossi said you were cute, he really didn't lie."  
Reid froze.  
She took out her credentials. "Can I call you Spencer? I'm Jennifer Jareau from the BAU. It's very nice to meet you." JJ winked at him. "Let's get out of here, and I will tell you more about Larry."  
Reid flushed deeply, trembled with embarrassment. "JJ, how could you…" She blinked.  
"Wait Spencer… What you just said was true?"  
Reid opened his mouth but nothing came out. He could only watched her eyes widened.


	3. Meet Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid was accosted by a handsome guy in a gay bar. And by that it meant Morgan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Reid getting hurt.

Hotch picked Reid up at the restaurant. Seeing the pink color on the genius's face he just smiled.  
"You met JJ?"  
"Yes, and I made such a fool of myself thanks to you." He got a Hotchner glare and quickly added, "Sir."  
"Yesterday you did the same to me in front of Rossi." Hotch chuckled without taking his eyes off the road. "We'll go to a bar where Larry roughly goes every week tonight, and hopefully got his flaws and arrest him."  
"JJ said he had been watching us, and wasn't pleased with you controlling me too much."  
"Right. You flirt with others. And if I show up, he will lose patience."  
Reid flinched at the firm tone. How could he ask him to flirt with others without even pausing after what happened last night? And if they got Larry tonight, there wouldn't be another night together.  
"Reid, are you listening?"  
"Sorry I was wandering. What were you saying?"  
Hotch thought the genius was so lovely just now, making him want to tease.  
"Remember to be eager as you were last night."  
He looked at Reid's big sad eyes, suddenly realized the joke went too far. "Sorry. I have no sense of humor. I won't try to joke again."  
Reid smiled bitterly. "It's fine."  
Hotch covered Reid's hand gently with his own. "Sorry, I didn't mean it."  
"I've been laughed at by many people because of the sexual orientation since I was a kid. I'll survive."  
Hotch frowned. "Those were 'the friends' you mentioned?"  
"Well sorry I lied. I have few friends." Reid lower his head, didn't take his hand away.  
"I want to be your friend." Hotch looked at him sincerely.  
"Thank you. And they also… laughed at me for my social awkwardness."  
"Reid, I'm sorry they laughed at you. But I want you to know I won't. And nobody will with me around you."  
Reid glanced at him and quickly turned his eyes elsewhere.  
Hotch didn't capture the glance.  
"How about in the bar you just wait for someone to come to you? You don't need to take the initiative. And turn him down if he tries to buy you a drink."  
"Is that alright?"  
"Perfectly alright Reid."  
"Thanks." He whispered. 

They arrived at a gay bar at afternoon. Strangely enough, as soon as Reid walked in a well-built African American threw him a ambiguous look. Reid subconsciously looked for Hotch, who was of course not there. That man was handsome, with attractive eyes, sexy smile, and didn't give a look to anyone but Reid.  
"Hello, pretty boy." He put a hand on Reid's shoulder. "God, you're so thin."  
"Hi… Well. You're in good shape. My name is…"  
"No no, I'll call you pretty boy." He smirked. "Don't act like a child who made mistakes when someone's striking up a conversation with you."  
Reid raised his head. "It's… not like that. My boyfriend is somewhere in the bar."  
"So what? I can see you wanna know me. How about we dance?"  
"No! I want to… I mean, he'll punish me. I just want to make some friends…"  
As he spoke, he quickly looked around for someone suspicious.  
"Look at me pretty boy. You can leave your damn boyfriend! Don't be so afraid, he doesn't own you."  
"He said he owned me." Reid said wryly. "Um… What's your name?"  
"Well, I can be honey if you want."  
"I… "  
"So shy. I like you already. Okay, how about we just have some little chat and if you like me as well I will give you my card?"  
"That's great."  
"So, you live here?"  
"No, I… we're here on vacation."  
"Me too. I wish your boyfriend could give you some freedom."  
Luckily and strangely though, this guy kept leading the topic to where Reid wanted. They chatted, occasionally had a bit of physical contact, and the whole time he hadn't offered to buy Reid a drink.  
When he put his hand on Reid's once again, a man came and demanded loudly.  
"Hey! Take your hands away from him."  
They turned around and Hotch was glaring at them.  
"Easy! We're just talking." The man said.  
"Not him, You." Hotch walked closer to Reid, standing between him and the man. "You touched someone else? How dare you."  
Reid shivered, eyes on Hotch's shirt. "Sorry. I didn't…"  
"I saw you!"  
Reid couldn't help but think that Hotch was really terrifying when he got angry.  
"Hey man, he deserves to make friends!"  
"Shut up." Hotch grabbed Reid's collar to pull him away. But Reid could felt the gentleness. He suddenly blushed. Hotch didn't want to hurt him.  
"Please, don't be mad! I'm sorry!" Reid cried.  
Hotch just pulled him forward. But the strength of his hand was lighter, and Reid felt he was gently pinched.  
He coloured deeper.  
At this moment, Larry showed up with a gun and stopped their way. Reid leaned to Hotch unconsciously and Hotch swiftly pulled out his gun to point at Larry.  
"Put the gun down."  
"I won't. I'll shoot you after I finish this- You son of a bitch know nothing but control him. He already said he just wanted to make friends! You think he's yours? He's just afraid. But he won't be anymore. I've been watching! And you're way beyond my patience."  
Reid panicked. Larry was so desperate that he would surely pull the trigger. He couldn't bear the thought of Hotch getting hurt and he rushed in front of him, pointing his own gun at Larry, using his own body to block Hotch.  
The next thing he knew was pain. His knee hurt, and he was on the floor. Did he take the bullet came to Hotch?  
Then Hotch's hands were on his body. He opened his eyes and the man called him pretty boy was now handcuffing Larry.  
"Larry Cooper, you're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be…"  
"Hotch?" He was confused.  
"Yes, I'm here. I've called the ambulance, don't move." That was Hotch's deep voice. He felt better.  
"Pretty boy!" The man rushed to him. "What the hell? I've got him! What were you thinking?"  
Reid bit his lips tight and answered painfully, "I didn't know you were with the FBI."  
"You didn't tell him? Why Hotch?" He yelled at Hotch.  
"It's my fault. I didn't want him to feel the pressure. I thought he would do this more naturally without knowing." Hotch frowned regretfully. "It's my fault."  
"I don't understand." Reid was held in Hotch's arms. Hotch rubbed his hair gently.  
"I'm so sorry Reid. Morgan was one of our new colleagues. I asked him to come here and help you." Hotch lower his head and whispered into Reid's ear.  
"Help me… why?" Reid looked up at Morgan and held his card in his hand.  
"If you knew you might be under pressure acting something like this. I didn't want anything embarrassing to happen to you. You said earlier…"  
"Were you sympathetic to me? Or were you more afraid of your own plan was screwed up?" Reid struggled and almost cried.  
Hotch's eys widened. And Morgan just looked at them, still in shock.  
The ambulance came and Reid was carried on the stretcher. Hotch tried to follow but was stopped. He saw Reid looked at him all the time until the ambulance's door shut.  
"What happened to you two?" Morgan's voice brought him back.  
"Just… Reid and I were on this special mission so we had to act intimately, and he told me something about himself this morning. Nothing to be worried about."  
"Nothing to be worried about? He was shot!"  
"He was struggling. Reid hadn't got many encouragements. It was normal that he wanted to get approval. I made a bad decision and I will go to the hospital and talk to him after interrogating Larry."  
Reid was lying on the cold hospital bed, thinking everyone should be interrogating Larry now. He had just undergone surgery, and his legs were numb and insensible. It was lonely.  
And he missed Hotch.


End file.
